Falkreath (Skyrim)
Falkreath is one of the major cities located in the province of Skyrim. Falkreath is the only major city within Falkreath Hold and thus, is home to its Jarl. The town lies in the southwest of the province of Skyrim, near the borders of Hammerfell and Cyrodiil. At one period in history, Falkreath was part of Cyrodiil. Later, the town became a settlement in Skyrim. During the Fourth Era, when the events of take place, the Jarl of Falkreath is Siddgeir. It is famous for its large graveyard, in which many Nords and warriors are buried. Geography The city lies in a valley near the center of the Falkreath Hold, in the low-lying forest area some distance west of Helgen. It is one of the smaller major cities, with no real walls surrounding it and no large buildings. The town more represents a small farming village rather than a major city. The Hammerfell border can be accessed by road a short walk west of the city. Burial site The graveyard of Falkreath contains many famous Nords who requested to be buried in Falkreath, next to the other honored dead of past battles. Since they were constantly living alongside the dead, the people of Falkreath gave many of their shops and other buildings names related to death. As told by the residents, Falkreath was the place of many battles in the past, being the main reason for the large graveyard. History Pre-Alessian era Early Nords, called, Men-of-'Kreath, were a tribe mentioned in The Adabal-a that migrated from Atmora to Skyrim, as the Nedes moved to the ice island from Tamriel. While part of the Colovian conglomerate, the Men-of'Kreath were an independent tribe own; it is also possible that the Colovians too were a group of separate tribes who later found the kingdoms of Chorrol, Skingrad, Kvatch and Anvil, before the unification of Cyrodiil. Thus, they were most likely a North Colovian tribe living in the area of modern Falkreath. This is likely, as Falkreath has been historically considered a part of Colovia, not Skyrim. The Men-of-'Kreath evidently spoke a Colovian dialect unique form the other tribes, believed to contain some Aldmeris words. But, many Nedic tribes, especially in Cyrodiil and Hammerfell, were enslaved by the Ayleids. Time of Tiber Septim During the time of Tiber Septim and the Underking, Cuhlecain, the King of Falkreath in West Cyrodiil, was in a bad situation. To make any bid at unifying the Colovian Estates, he needed to secure his northern border, where the Nords and Reachmen had been fighting for centuries. He allies with Skyrim at the Battle of Old Hrol'dan. Leading his forces was Hjalti Early-Beard. Hjalti was from the island kingdom of Alcaire, in High Rock, and would become Tiber Septim, the First Emperor of Tamriel.Arcturian Heresy Interactions Due to the high likelihood of dragon attacks curbing the civilian population of Falkreath and the seemingly random nature of several quests occurring in Falkreath, quests which satisfy the "assist the people of Falkreath" element of becoming thane can be difficult to come by or complete. It is worth knowing that taking Falkreath in the Civil War (at least for the Stormcloaks) counts as one of the three quests. Harvesting crops for Mathies, selling firewood to Hert at Half-Moon Mill, and investing in stores all count towards three assists. Points of interest Inns *Dead Man's Drink Shops *Grave Concoctions - Alchemist *Gray Pine Goods - General Trader *Lod's House - Blacksmith Houses *Dengeir's House *Corpselight Farm Jarl's Residence *Jarl's Longhouse Other *Hall of the Dead *Falkreath Graveyard *Deadwood Lumber Mill *Falkreath Barracks *Falkreath Jail Characters *Bolund - Miller of Deadwood Lumber Mill and brother of Solaf *Delacourt - The bard of Falkreath *Dengeir of Stuhn - Thane and former Jarl of Falkreath *Helvard - Housecarl of Falkreath *Indara Caerellia - Wife of Mathies *Kust - Groundskeeper to the Falkreath Graveyard and assistant to Runil *Lod - The blacksmith of Falkreath *Mathies - Owner of Corpselight Farm *Narri - The servant at Dead Man's Drink *Nenya - Steward of Falkreath *Jarl Siddgeir - The Jarl of Falkreath *Runil - Priest of Arkay and keeper of the Falkreath Hall of the Dead *Sinding - Prisoner in the Falkreath Jail *Skulnar - Legate of the local Imperial Legion *Solaf - Owner of Gray Pine Goods *Tekla - The maid of Dengeir Of Stuhn *Thadgeir - The brother of Dengeir Of Stuhn *Valdr - Local hunter *Valga Vinicia - Owner of Dead Man's Drink *Zaria - Owner of Grave Concoctions Quests *Ill Met By Moonlight *Find the Dog Outside Falkreath *Hunter and Hunted *Becoming Thane *Liberation of Skyrim *Reunification of Skyrim Appearances * * References it:Falkreath de:Falkenring ru:Фолкрит Category:Skyrim: Falkreath Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Falkreath